Hair straightening compositions have been around for some time. Many of the compositions that are on the market are based on chemical treatment of the hair in a two-step process using thiol- or hydroxide-based reducing agents followed by a neutralisation or oxidation step. Such systems have various negatives associated with them; in that the process itself takes a relatively long time and is difficult to conduct, in many instances this straightening process is undertaken by a qualified hairdresser in a professional salon. Furthermore the straightening process damages the hair, has an unpleasant odor and can cause irritation to the scalp.
Sugars have been used in styling compositions as disclosed in DE 697 634 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,919
We have now found a way of straightening hair by using a conditioning formulation without the above mentioned negatives.